the prince and the pauper
by BLACKBIRDinaflockofDOVES
Summary: this is the story of a young street kid and an artist when thier paths entertwine, what will happen when deidara tries to teach him art? mature for yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

sasori groaned as water splashed in his face, he wandered the darkened streets his shoes filling up with water from the ground, he was cold and he was lonely,

but it wasent had anywhere he could go he dident have parents they had died a while back and he refused to live with his grandmother,the old hag

was crazy who would want to live with her?!he lived of what money he could scroung from doing odd jobs for people, what ever he could find really,painting here,

mowing it was difficult he couldent lie. he turned the corner and ran into someon he looked up and saw long blond hair and pale skin"oh sorry miss"

the person swung around angerly"who the hell you callin miss y-yeah" but his world trailed off as he looked down on the redheaded boy,sasori could feel himself

blush and the blond man looked him in the eyes, blushing couldent help but think wow this guy sure is...pretty, he had long gold blond hair that

most was cascaded over one side of his face. and his eye the one he could see was cerulean blue, more hair cascaded down his sholders and his back and some was held

in a pony tail, this guy seemed enchanting, his pale skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight." whats a little darlin like you doin out so late yeah?" he asked sounding conserned

this slightly confused sasori, no stranger had ever felt concerned about his well being before."im not that little im 18" he replied bluntly the blonds lips

curved into a smile" you want somewhere to stay for the night, its supost to get nasty out yeah.."I could geel my cheeks heating up,it was alrady getting cold,no doubt

it would get colder."okay sure" i sounded almost eager to get out of the cold that made the blond grin, I shifted my feet nervously."come on yeah"he grabbed my hand and

lead me to a blue car,he opened the door and motioned me to get in so i did after a few minutes of silence the blond started to talk. "im deidara yeah,im glad to meet you"

he stopped at a gas station asn asked if i wanted anything i politely declined,even though i hadent eaten in probubly two days. he soon returned with a small box and

a bottle of pop, he handed the box to me and asked me to hold after he spoke again " hey can you open that yeah? the sweet smell of dango driffted to my nose

and then my stomach growled sending a blush to my already hot looked over and smirked at me. then smiled sweetly "take one yeah" so i did and then we sat in silence, that is until we got to his house... he lived in a fucking mansion! it was absulutly huge! he looked at my bewilderment, and simply said "im an artist yeah" I in return simply nodded.

we got out of the car and we walked in up to the house. deidara had been right, it was getting colder by the second. at last we reached the doors of the seeming mansion, and we went inside. he took me to a room and said to settle down, that he was going to take a shower and asvised me to do the same. he showed me the joined bathroom connected to the room, and left to where ever he was headed. "fuck what have i got my self into" i mumbled" oh well i thought, at least i have a place to sleep tonight, i went into the bathroom and turned on the shower went back into the bedroom to examine it. it was nothing to extravigent, but was still nice at the same time. there was a rather nice bed with what looked like satin a fire was already lit in the fireplace...creepy when did that get there? ow well time for a shower. i went back into the bathroom andstripped out of my soaked clothes and stepped into the ceramic steammy room, i let the water cascade over my body,tingling sensations went throught my body, it was so cold yet warm,god only knows that the water at my feet was black but i couldnt bear to look down and see the filth that had once clung to his cleaning himself and washing his hair he just felt the need to stand there under the steaming water, let it was him of his it felt good maybe he hadent got himself into such trouble after all? after he had gotten out of the shower, he found a clean pair of pants in his bag and went to find deidara, he had no clue where he was going, but he seemed to think that eventualy he would find the pretty blond artist....and he did just that. he soon came to a door after going through many halls, that he heard running water, he knocked carefully to make sure that someone was or was not in there. he heard nothing,so he slowly opened the doorsteam filled his face but he went in any how but he wasnt sure if he regreted doing so more then not waiting and trying to knock again. there was deidara,standing there fully naked hair down and clinging to his body,sasori could feel himself blush as he traced out the outlines of deidaras toned stomach,and his gaze traveled just a little far down and his eyes widened. he closed his eyes, but strong arms wrapped from behind him,he hadent even heard deidara walk twards him!, and he felt him lick his neck and gently nip it, then blowing in his ear he asked" did you like what yous saw un?" ---- to be continued! 


	2. Chapter 2

sasori groaned as water splashed in his face, he wandered the darkened streets his shoes filling up with water from the ground, he was cold and he was lonely,

but it wasent had anywhere he could go he dident have parents they had died a while back and he refused to live with his grandmother,the old hag

was crazy who would want to live with her?!he lived of what money he could scroung from doing odd jobs for people, what ever he could find really,painting here,

mowing it was difficult he couldent lie. he turned the corner and ran into someon he looked up and saw long blond hair and pale skin"oh sorry miss"

the person swung around angerly"who the hell you callin miss y-yeah" but his world trailed off as he looked down on the redheaded boy,sasori could feel himself

blush and the blond man looked him in the eyes, blushing couldent help but think wow this guy sure is...pretty, he had long gold blond hair that

most was cascaded over one side of his face. and his eye the one he could see was cerulean blue, more hair cascaded down his sholders and his back and some was held

in a pony tail, this guy seemed enchanting, his pale skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight." whats a little darlin like you doin out so late yeah?" he asked sounding conserned

this slightly confused sasori, no stranger had ever felt concerned about his well being before."im not that little im 18" he replied bluntly the blonds lips

curved into a smile" you want somewhere to stay for the night, its supost to get nasty out yeah.."I could geel my cheeks heating up,it was alrady getting cold,no doubt

it would get colder."okay sure" i sounded almost eager to get out of the cold that made the blond grin, I shifted my feet nervously."come on yeah"he grabbed my hand and

lead me to a blue car,he opened the door and motioned me to get in so i did after a few minutes of silence the blond started to talk. "im deidara yeah,im glad to meet you"

he stopped at a gas station asn asked if i wanted anything i politely declined,even though i hadent eaten in probubly two days. he soon returned with a small box and

a bottle of pop, he handed the box to me and asked me to hold after he spoke again " hey can you open that yeah? the sweet smell of dango driffted to my nose

and then my stomach growled sending a blush to my already hot looked over and smirked at me. then smiled sweetly "take one yeah" so i did and then we sat in silence, that is until we got to his house... he lived in a fucking mansion! it was absulutly huge! he looked at my bewilderment, and simply said "im an artist yeah" I in return simply nodded.

we got out of the car and we walked in up to the house. deidara had been right, it was getting colder by the second. at last we reached the doors of the seeming mansion, and we went inside. he took me to a room and said to settle down, that he was going to take a shower and asvised me to do the same. he showed me the joined bathroom connected to the room, and left to where ever he was headed. "fuck what have i got my self into" i mumbled" oh well i thought, at least i have a place to sleep tonight, i went into the bathroom and turned on the shower went back into the bedroom to examine it. it was nothing to extravigent, but was still nice at the same time. there was a rather nice bed with what looked like satin a fire was already lit in the fireplace...creepy when did that get there? ow well time for a shower. i went back into the bathroom andstripped out of my soaked clothes and stepped into the ceramic steammy room, i let the water cascade over my body,tingling sensations went throught my body, it was so cold yet warm,god only knows that the water at my feet was black but i couldnt bear to look down and see the filth that had once clung to his cleaning himself and washing his hair he just felt the need to stand there under the steaming water, let it was him of his it felt good maybe he hadent got himself into such trouble after all? after he had gotten out of the shower, he found a clean pair of pants in his bag and went to find deidara, he had no clue where he was going, but he seemed to think that eventualy he would find the pretty blond artist....and he did just that. he soon came to a door after going through many halls, that he heard running water, he knocked carefully to make sure that someone was or was not in there. he heard nothing,so he slowly opened the doorsteam filled his face but he went in any how but he wasnt sure if he regreted doing so more then not waiting and trying to knock again. there was deidara,standing there fully naked hair down and clinging to his body,sasori could feel himself blush as he traced out the outlines of deidaras toned stomach,and his gaze traveled just a little far down and his eyes widened. he closed his eyes, but strong arms wrapped from behind him,he hadent even heard deidara walk twards him!, and he felt him lick his neck and gently nip it, then blowing in his ear he asked" did you like what yous saw un?" ---- to be continued! 


End file.
